Faith
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: Suze, Jesse and Paul all have to go back in time in an urgent call to stop the evil spirit of Lord Newman from killing certain who's. Then Faith comes along. The kick ass chick who won't stop at nothing...R
1. Faith or no Faith?

Ok, this Im writing cos it popped into my head (yes, u can all call me a genious in the end) while I was listening to the song Objection Tango by Shakira on my Ipod, before I went to sleep. As I listened to the ong for the like a millionth time, I got a really cool idea in my head. I said, ''Why dont I make a mediator Fic based in the past, and the shifters/mediators as time travellers. The story could be packed with action, drama, romance, humour, supernatural stuff etc. Then I was like ''Hell yeah!'' So here I am typing it up...Hope you enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**PPOV**_Paul Slaters Point Of view_

**JPOV**_Jesse De Silva's Point Of View_

**SPOV**_Susannah Simon's Point Of View_

**FPOV**_Faith's POV_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Meg Cabots characters Paul, Jesse or Susannah. They are the rightful characters of Meg. I own the plot, and some of the setting. If you thief my ideas, its copyright, which means ill get vex and hunt u down. No joke._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**PPOV**

Ok, there are advantages and disadvantages to being a shifter. Right? I mean, you can be at two places at once. Fun, eh? However, I want to make it clear to you people what's happening at the moment. I am with Rico Sauve, in other words Jesse de Stupid and Suze. Damn, I still have the hots for that chick, even though Jesse is alive now and going out with her. That jerk. But I'm 'friends' with them now, so yeah, call me what you want, but lifes a game I tell you. Anyways, enough about them. More about what's going on. I do keep my promises, see how nice I can be? Ok, that didn't sound like me. What the fuck is happening to me? Jesus, anyways, where was I? Right. Me Rico and Suze have all shifted back in time to 1850 California.

Why you ask? Well, you see, one night three wannabe evil ghosts appeared, form and all, in each of our rooms. One in Suze's, one in Jesse's and one in mine. They all seemed like cowboys from this time, first they walked over to us then they whisperd,''Save yourself'' then they left a crinkly old peice of paper on our hands and disapeared. That one night it happened to all three of us. The same thing. So the next day we met up at the local café and set out the peices of paper on the table. They joined up to form a letter, and it read, ' Meeting in town hall tonight, 4 pm, 23rd July 1850.' Weird huh? We didn't know what to do, so we went home and got another visit from the ghosts. This time they they whisperd ''Mediators help mediators.'' Then they said ''You have to help us. The evil spirit of Lord Newman killed us, mediators, all at the meeting. You have to help...you have to stop him...you have to stop him...'' Then they pulled they're disapearing act again. Christ! What does he mean by 'he called us at the meeting?' then when me Suze and Rico met again, we found out what they ment.

They wanted US to stop the evil spirit from murdering the three mediators before the event. But why would a ghost want to kill a mediator, or in this case mediators? Thats why we're here. Yup, 1850 California, one day before the attack. We went through so much trouble to get here, and getting the right clothes so we don't look like freaks who'll get hanged. Anyhow's, we had rented two rooms in a local boarding house, Suze's future home, and now we're at a bar, sitting down, facing our backs to the barman, looking through the saloon doors, taking sips of our drinks, which i have to say, give you a right kick. It's 2 pm, sunny, not that crowded, a few guys sitting around tables playing cards, drinking etc When all of a sudden the silence is disrupted by a tall, big guy, who comes flying in through the saloon doors. Then, as he is slumped onto the var next to us, some men get up from the tables, pure excitment on their faces, waiting for a fight. Suze and Jesse look shocked, I have a smirk, cos, fighting is in my blood. I love to watch it.

As I was expecting to see a big, fat guy barge through the door, in comes striding, a very angry, but woah, beautiful girl, around our age (18). Her fists are clenched as she walks up to the nearly unconcious guy on the floor, picks him up by his collar and punches him again to send him flying over one of the tables. While he's slumped there, she jumps over the bar inbetween me and Jesse, goes over to the shelf of alchol, picks up a bottle of rum, breaks the glass head on the table top and skies down a bit of it with a satisfied ahh. Then she jumps over again, with the bottle still in her hand, she strides over to the slumped guy on the floor and casually spills all the remainig contents of the drink onto his white cowboy shirt. Dang, this girl seems hot. Very hot.

Unexpecatngly, and because she's drunk, she walks up to me, me! And sits on my lap. Then she starts kissing me, and i feel her start to undo my belt. I urged against her lips ''Not here! If you want sex, we can do it in my room.'' But she jumped off my lap, and with a cheeky wink left with my belt. She took the belt over to the guy on the floor and tied his hands to wooden oak a post, one of which was holding up the roof. Quickly, she grabbed a bottle of wine from another guys hand and gulped it down, then with a small giggle, she collapsed, all tipsy, to the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! GASP!

Who is this girl? What does she look like? What happens next? Question questions..hah!

Read and Review to find out!

Ciao,

Anita xoxo


	2. Test me!

Ok, couldn't help it!

(oh, BTW Jesse's family don't live here anymore)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**JPOV**

We couldn't just have left the poor, young girl on the floor like that! It seemed like we were responsible for her for some reason. Maybe because people from the 21 century had more common sense? So Paul volunteered to carry her, with us to our room. Well, his room, becuase me and Susannah were sharing a bed. And Slater had two single beds. When we arrived in our rooms, Paul laid her on the other bed in his room, and asked us, ''When do you think she'll wake up?'' ''Dios, I don't know'' I said, scratching my head. ''Maybe in an hour or somethin?'' Susannah added. ''Yeh, i'll just wait here. Do u guys wanna wait?'' Slater asked. ''I don't mind.'' Mi querida added. ''If Susannah is staying then so am I .'' I said, giving Slater my cold stare. He just rolled his eyes, bastardo.

**SPOV**

Three freakin boring hours of waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up later, she finally woke up, with a startle. She jumped right out of the bed and shouted ''JESUS CHRIST! WHERE AM I?'' But she collapsed back onto the bed, with a moan, ''Ahh, Ive got a headache.'' ''Yup, that's what a hangover does.'' Paul said in a Mr i think i am a smarty pants way, getting up and kneeling next to the girl on the bed. ''You want some water and a cold napkin?'' The girl looked at him in utter disbelief, ''Why, um, sure.'' So Paul brought over a glass of water and a wet napkin.The girl drank half of the water and cooled her forehead down with the napkin.

The minute the girl seemed more refreshed, Paul took the chance and asked her, ''So, what's your name?'' ''Faith.'' The girl replied clearly. ''Hmm, Faith. You didn't seem to have much FAITH in that guy after you beat the crap outta him, right?'' ''Look mister, I don't know who the hell you are, so if you want your teeth broken one by one then you'd say that again.'' ''Wow, fiesty.'' Paul replied with his trademark smirk. Alas, Im not the only girl who could beat the fuck outta Paul. ''Anyways, Im Paul, Paul Oliver Slater. And thats Jesse de Silva, and that's Susannah Simon.'' The girl smiled at us, and said''Well, thanks for your hospitality but I seriously need to get a move on.'' ''Woah, hold your horses! Your not going anywhere with a hangover like THAT.'' Paul said, laying her back on the bed. To tell you the truth I don't think Paul gave a shit about wether she had a hangover or not. Since when did he care about other people the self centred jerk. He had other intentions towards the girl. I bet you anything.

''But-'' ''No buts, your sleeping over, and that's final.'' Paul said interrupting the girl. ''Anyways, why are you here in the first place?'' ''Where, North California or on your bed?'' ''North Cali.'' ''Because Im after a certain someone.'' ''And that someone goes by the name of?...'' Paul urged her on. ''Lord Newton.'' The girl said below a whisper, barely audible. ''Did you just say Lord Newton...but isn't he..._dead_?'' Jesse said, choking up on the word dead. Well you would too if you were murdered once! '' Yes, I know.'' Faith said, looking down. ''Then what are you doing after a dead body...or spirit or whatever?'' Paul asked, pretending not to know what she's on about...have we got our selfs a fellow mediator here? hmm, fishy.

**PPOV**

''Look, your gonna think Im crazy and probably get me hanged, but there is such things as spirits!'' ''So you 'comunicate' with the dead?'' Suze asked. ''Well..yes! Please don't tell anyone. They'll get me killed or worse!'' ''Why would you get killed for being able to talk to the dead? So your a mediator, right?'' Suze asked again. ''How do you know what a mediator is?'' Faith asked, curiosty spelt all over her face. ''Because all three of us are.'' I continued. ''Oh my god! Im not the only one! I never knew there were other mediators!'' Faith said, a smile plastering on her radiant, attractive face. ''Yes, but Paul here claims to be a shifter, of higher status than a mediator.'' Suze said rolling her eyes. What? A shifter has a higher status than a freakin mediator! ''Suze, do me a favour and just shutup for a second.'' I said getting annoyed. She just rolled her eyes at me again, ''Whatever Paulie-poo.'' She said imitating Kelly. I ignored her, ''Look, Faith. You can't leave now. We're looking for Lord Newman aswell...are you from this time?'' Faith just looked at me really surprised, ''No. How do you know?'' ''I don't. I just guessed. So from what time then?'' I asked, with a smug smirk. '' 2005.'' She said, half laughing at what she just told us. ''Really? Same here.'' I said, getting up, shoving my hands in my pockets. ''Oh my God! You must be joking me! Seriously? So your from north Cali, right?'' Faith asked, getting up. ''Right. And you?'' Suze asked. ''South Cali. L.A.'' Faith said proudly. Faith got up completly, and walked towards me, stretching out her hand for a handshake.''Well, nice meeting you then...Paul?'' ''Yup.'' I said, shaking her hand. Then she walked over to Suze, shook her hand, but when she went over to Jesse, he had to act like Prince Charmento and kiss her hand. Oooh, how gay. Seriously, the more charming he acts the more gay he looks. No joke. ''Charming.'' Faith said, slightly blushing.

I have to admit, Faith is a very a beautiful girl. Her looks are eye-filling and sexy, in a pouty kinda 'get-outta-my-way-before-i-beat-you-to-bloody-pulp' way. She has the most beautiful bluey-grey eyes, rimmed with thick dark eyelashes, and really plump lips complimented with rosy cheeks, contrasting with her honey coloured, smooth skin. Her hair was of a golden brown, hazel colour, shining with vibrant highlights. She looked angelic; I half expectaed to see white wings flap behing her and a halo. Too bad inside she wasn't. That girl could seriously kick ass. Big time.

''So have you guys got a plan, cos about a night ago, some cowboy ghost dude came to me and whispered 'save your self and save the mediators.' then he handed me a peice of old crinkly paper which said 'Meeting tonight, 4pm, 23rd July, 1850' and so i guessed I must shift back in time.'' ''Really? That's what happened to us aswell. That's why we're here. On a mission.'' I said, winking at her. Wow, did she just blush? Actually, Im not that surprised, I mean, comeon, who can resist NOT to blush when Im around. Paul Oliver Slater?Huh?

''Well, our plan really is to go tomorrow, hide somewhere in the town hall where the meeting is gonna take place, before 4 o'clock, then launge at Lord Newman and send him to the shadowlands where he will move on to his next life or whatever.'' Suze explained. ''So. It's kinda late now, I think we all need some sleep from a long days work. Don't you think?'' Jesse de Stupid suggested. ''Yup. Good idea Jesse.'' Suze smiled, looking up at her 'beloved'. Eurgh, someone give me a barf bag, puh-lees! As Suze and Jesse left, I was left standing next to the gourgeous Faith. I'm a lucky bastard, arn't I? And she's a lucky bitch. I mean, it's not often girls who like me are left ALONE with me. All they can do is act like butt monkeys, and chipmunks following me around the school like they haven't got a life, a.k.a. Kelly and her bimbo clan.

So, to continue. Yes, where was I? Right...I was left standing next to the -dang she's hot man- Faith. ''So...Paul, anything I need to know about you?'' Faith said, smirking. Hot...Im getting hot. I need to strip (A/N:Id love it if you did Paul...) ''Well, I don't really need to EXPLAIN anything about me. You can find out for yourself through my looks, ofcourse.'' i smirked, but all I got in return was a pfft and eye-rolling. Loadsa eye-rolling going on lately, weird. ''May I ask you somethin?'' I asked. ''Erm sure, as long as it's not 'can I have sex with you' then yeah, go on.'' ''Why did you kiss me?'' ''When?'' ''You may not remember probably from the hangover and stuff, but you did, at the bar.'' ''Ohh,yes I do remember. What, it was just to distract you. Anyways, It was just a KISS, it doesn't always have to mean anything. Look-'' And she walked up to me, grabbed my face and smacked one on my lips. Nice. ''-See. It means nothing.Look, watch, I wanna prove to you it means NOTHING.'' ''Go on then...'' I said, sexily, well, I hope it came out like that. So, cos the door to our room was open, and across was the corridor, and Suze's and jesse's room, she knocked on their door. Jesse answered it, but before he could say anything, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Then, a shocked Suze, came to the door, and the same happend to her. Yup, that's right, she kissed Suze too. I find that sexy, I mean the whole girl to girl thingy and lesbians are hot. (A/N:Ok, not to me their not! But I know LOADSA boys which think so, and from watching too much Dismissed..love that show!)

''See, I told you Paul. A kiss means NOTHING.'' Faith said, as she waved at Jesse and Suze. They both looked dumbstruck. ''Er Faith, are you ok?'' Suze asked. ''Yeah, it's just that I wanted to PROVE to Paul here that a kiss means nothing.'' 'Ahhaa, ok. Goodnight then.'' Suze said, as she closed the door. Again, I and Faith were left alone...again. I think though, that she did mean something by that kiss but she didn't wanna admit it. I could tell by the look in her face. Haha, I know she did, sooo, thats why Im gonna test it out to see how she reacts. ''Fine by me, but I think you did mean something by it. And I'm sure of it.'' I smirked. ''Fine test me, but Im gaureenting you, you won't get anything good outta it.'' Faith said.

**FPOV**

Hah, he so thinks I meant something by the kiss. Whatever! I mean, why would I mean a kiss to a stranger? That's what he was at the bar. A STRANGER only. So, I told him he could test me. He could kiss me how long he wanted to but I won't kiss him back OR feel anything. I bet you. So, I walked up to him -Did I mention that he is really hot? I mean hot as in Greek God mixed with sex symbol. His gourgeous blue eyes, and pouty lips and luscious, thick curly golden brown hair. Damn him. S I stood infront of him, and whisperd, ''Go on then. Kiss me, but you'll see in the end that Im right. Deal?'' ''Deal.'' He said, smirking sexily. Jesus, Im gonna faint. As he came closer, I felt myself getting back, until I was pressed against the wall. Why was I moving back? Omg, I think that Im going to regret this,That's why. With a gourgeous smirk and glint in his eyes, with pure lust spelt allover his face, he neared me, and his lips. Until, until...damn. He feels good. And even though i kissed him like twice, those were just quick pecks, while this kiss was slow and tender. Suddenly he tried to open my mouth by licking my bottom lip, and I gave in. Why oh why God? Why me! Huh? Our tongues slowly touched, entwining, as his body gently presse against mine, backing me up against the wall even more. I could feel his ragged breathing revebrate through me, and his heart thump, lightly. He pinned me against the wall, by putting both his hands on each side of my head on the wall. He then moved his yummy lips of mine and kissed a trail down my neck and whisperd in my ear, ''You know you want to...just give in.Oops, I forgot, you already did.'' And you guessed, he said the last line SARCASTICLY. Yup, he did.

He then manouvered his lips back to mine, hungrily, locking mine with his. He tastes good too. lIke, ah, I dunno, a mixture of minty chewing gum and a slight tint of juicy green apple crumble. Very tasty, the combination might seem weird, but God does it taste nice! When he unfortunatly stopped kissing me, he siad in ragged breaths, against my lips ''I win. Une point pour moi.'' Damn him and his drop dead sexayyy smirk. ''Fine. But it still didn't mean anything to me. Nada.'' Fine I was lying, but when you look at it it's just a goddamn lousy kiss, right?

''Are you sure that it didn't cos I could always try something new..'' Haha, not hapening. Fine, I want more, but it means two freakin points for him. I don't want my reputation to go down-hill ya know? ''Aww, comeon, you know you want too...'' ''Paul? No I don't. You one, ok, but if you tell anyone, your dead meat, capeesh?'' ''Fine, but who says Ill keep my promise?'' GAH! WHY IS HE BEING SUCH A JERK? JUST A STUPID KISS! So, I grabbed his face and started to kiss him. You might think Im acting like a whore, but Im doing this to get it off my chest, so he keeps his freakin gob shut!

When I broke my lips free from him, I said, ''If I kiss you this time will you keep your gob shut?'' ''Yeah, Im sure I can keep shut.'' He said with another one of those smirks.''BUT, Im kinda tired from standing up.'' He hinted. So as I continued to kiss him, I pushed him onto the bed, and stradled him, whilst kissing him. Hmm.

_Next morning, 8 am..._

**FPOV**

Shit! What happend? Ok, Im awake right now, to find myself on Paul's bed, in his arms, in only my bra and jeans. What the Fuck? He was also topless, in his jeans too. I turned around to find him peeping with his eyes, which scared the shit outta me! ''Morning.'' He smirked. ''Paul, how in the world did we end up like this?'' ''Er, well you agreed on a deal with me, then you went slightly further and that's how we ended like this. I guess I was too unresistable for you. Oh, and nothing else 'further' happend , I promise.'' ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes, ofcourse Im sure. What do you take me for?'' Paul said, raising his eyebrow.

''Oh, and tonight is when the action is gonna take place, a.k.a. The plan to save the ghosts bodies and send lord Newman to the shadowlands.''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oooh, cliffie. Well, not really. I wish it were. Damn. (smacks head)

Anywhoos, enjoyed? R&R PLEASE! iF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT HOW THE PLAN GOES. DOES SHIT HAPPEN, OR DOE SOMEONE DIE? well, theyre both SHIT endings, but if you review and give me ur opinions then I might as well as change my genious mind that is.

Ciao,

anita


End file.
